Zerrikania
The Witcher: Versus |Religion = Dragon cults Niya |City_map = Places_Zerrikania.png |Ruler = Queen Merineaevelth }} Zerrikania is a vast realm located to the east of both Northern Kingdoms and Nilfgaardian Empire.While The AS Alphabet, a collection of author's notes, describes it as located in Far South, he later described it as located in the East, in . Isolated from the westerners by mountain ranges, deserts and wastelands, it is often perceived as a mysterious land of warrior women, dragon cults and exotic beasts. History TBA Geography and climate Zerrikania is situated between the Fiery Mountains to the north and Great Korath Desert in the south. It can be reached from the Elskerdeg Pass through the famed Wastelands. Descending from the mountains, one would first enter the thick, primeval forest, only to eventually cross it and reach dry steppes, deserts and barren plateaus of the Continent's interior. One such plateau is "broken" by a huge canyon up to 3 km deep. The canyon is basically a gigantic oasis hosting a unique microclimate due to its shadow's cooling effect and multiple sources of freshwater, often in form of waterfalls. All of this makes the growth of rainforest possible and provides habitats for several exotic creatures as well as human settlements. The distance from one end of the gorge to the other is 5 days of journey. Fauna and flora Zerrikania has two distinct forest systems, one adjacent to the mountains and another down in the canyon. The canyon's rainforests comprise of several plants, some of which are almost impossible to find outside apart from Brokilon Forest. One can encounter exotic trees with large juicy fruits and flowered climber vines as well as plants that are poisonous or otherwise dangerous. Outside the forests, the vegetation is sparse. The realm hosts a number of unique animals in its varied areas, including tigers, antelopes, ostriches, jackals, snakes, camels, and leopards. Monsters that may be encountered include venomous basilisks and spiders so large so they can trap elephants in their webs. One should also be vary of tse tse flies which lay eggs within human bodies. Society and culture People They are grouped in steppe clans led by women. From these clans also come the notorious free warriors – tattooed women excelling in the use of sabres and archery. Dandelion once said that their archeresses are so skilled in marksmanship that they cut off the breast near their shooting arm so that it doesn't interfere with their aim. Milva was quick to assure him that it's likely a myth because her breasts don't bother her as "You pull the string to your ear and not your breast". Not only are they skilled in using sabres and bows but they are good at manufacturing them too. It's also common practice for Zerrikanian free warriors to tattoo their bodies or at least parts of them. Women are the ones who take an active part in the life of the land, becoming rulers, priestesses, and teachers. Their men cultivate fields, extract raw materials in mines, deal with orchards and gardens and raise offsprings. It's compulsory neither are they enslaved; this order seems to them to be good and obvious. It has not yet for a Zerrikanian man to be hunter or ruler and only rarely has any been interested in warfare. This has been the order of things for a long time. All Zerrikanians are essentially equal in rights as are all towns. The people of Zerrikania are sometimes called the "Free Warriors". Religion Zerrikanians are known to worship dragons and make sacrifices before images of the said creatures. The religion is founded upon a legend of the golden dragon Zerrikanterment and how he created a protective barrier around Zerrikania by burning forests around and thus turning them into deserts and wastelands. They believe that before the dragons there was no other god, that they are the creators and rulers of the world. The priestesses are in charge of the worship. They explore all religious knowledge, are fluent in writing, and use the heavenly gift, meaning that they use magic drawn from dragons who are the only creatures apart from cats that are known to absorb magical energy. Notable Zerrikanians Rulers * Merineaevelth Others * Téa * Véa * Myrgot * Saulrenith * Bart * Azar Javed Zerrikania is not visited in the game, but it is acknowledged as the home for the formulae of bombs, and famous for its alchemists. :"Zerrikania, home of the venomous Basilisk, has given birth to other equally hideous creatures. Among them are spotted spiders so huge that they trap elephants in their webs and the no-less terrifying tse tse flies. The flies are especially repulsive, laying their eggs in the human body, the resulting larvae maturing within the host's head. The victim's brain serves as sustenance and when the larvae turn into adult flies, they leave the body through the eye sockets, now void of the previously devoured eyes." Source * Foreign Lands * Zerrikanian Insects and Other Vermin * Gardener Notes * In , the descriptions offered suggest that Zerrikania is very much like Africa or Arabia. The people of Zerrikania also resemble those of the Arabian peninsula. * In , Zerrikania is not visited but several times mentioned. During High Stakes, Carthia van Canten mentions that expensive spices are delivered to Novigrad by various companies trading with Zerrikania. If Geralt doesn't invite Letho to Kaer Morhen at the end of Ghosts of the Past, the latter says that he will flee there. Also, a free DLC called Alternative look for Ciri is actually her armor from Zerrikania.Marcin Momot:"Yes. It's Ciri's Zerrikanian outfit." * Oddly, in English translation, both demonyms are used instead of sticking to just one of them. Gallery Fact11- EN o5ulg67s98.jpg|Concept art of an unknown Zerrikanian character for The Witcher 2 Footnotes References External links * [http://wiedzmin.rpg.pl/strona/zerrikania/ Official article on Zerrikania written by Martyna "Sara" Tomaszewska for Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni RPG] (Polish) ar:زريكنيا cs:Zerrikánie de:Serrikanien es:Zerrikania fr:Zerricane pl:Zerrikania pt-br:Zerrikania ru:Зеррикания uk:Зерріканія Category:Geography Category:Kingdoms